Hujan dan Kamu
by Fai Chekesury
Summary: Kau yang menyukai hujan yang sangat bertolak belakang denganku. Kau selalu ada di saat hujan, melindungiku dan selalu menghangatku setiap saat. Kau yang membuatku bersahabat dengan hujan. Karena Hujan dan Kamu yang membuatku bahagia./RnR?


Kamu dan Hujan

Naruto – Masashi Kisimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, DLDR.

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha, 25 agustus 2010

Gadis itu menengadahkan tangannya, merasakan butiran-butiran air yang menetes dengan deras. Senyum tipis terpulas di wajah gadis itu. Hujan selalu mengajaknya melanglang buana menuju lintas masa lalu.

Tanpa ragu, dan entah karena dorongan apa, ia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya keluar dari emperan toko tempatnya berteduh tadi. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana tidak habis pikir oleh kelakuannya.

Layaknya seorang anak kecil, ia berdiri di tengah hujan, merentangkan tangannya, seolah berkata "Ayo hujan, peluk aku dengan caramu".

Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan tubuhnya basah menggigil di bawah hujan. Dalam heningnya yang ia ciptakan sendiri, sebuah sosok tergambar di hadapannya. Ia berputar di tempatnya, semakin ia berputar, rasanya sosok itu semakin jelas, kenangan itu semakin nyata, dan gadis itu terus berputar, berputar layaknya gasing yang sedang dimainkan.

.

.

.

.

Konoha, 11 februari 2009

Penat. Satu-satunya kata yang bisa menggambarkan keadaannya saat ini. Setumpuk tugas tanpa ampun telah menanti dirinya untuk menyiksanya pelan-pelan. Belum lagi cuaca panas yang terasa menyengat di kulit.

Di ujung jalan yang ia lalui, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah kafe kecil. Sekedar untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak sambil berharap matahari akan mengerti ke adaannya dan sedikit menurunkan suhunya.

Segelas es krim yang ia pesan, langsung ia serbu begitu saja, rasa panas kali ini betul-betul tidak bisa ia tolerir lagi. Matanya melirik ke arah buku-buku yang tadi ada dalam pelukannya dan kini ia letakkan di atas meja. Di dalam sana, ada berpuluh-puluh soal yang siap menyambutnya dengan senang hati, mengajaknya larut dalam waktu-waktu yang membosankan, bergulat dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mungkin bisa membuat kepalanya pecah setiap saat.

"Kenapa sih guru-guru harus kompakan banget ngasih pr sebanyak ini dalam waktu yang bersamaan?!" tanpa sadar ia mendumel sendiri sambil terus menghabiskan sisa-sisa es krimnya.

Ia melihat ke arah jam tangan merah jambunya. Jarum panjang dan jarum pendeknya, sedang kompakan berhenti di angka tiga. Rasanya tidak ingin ia beranjak dari kafe ini, tapi terus duduk disini tidak akan membuat semua pekerjaannya selesai seketika. Ia harus pulang dan mulai mengerjakan soal-soal itu bila tidak ingin esoknya berubah menjadi hari hukuman berjamaah.

Rasa kaget sekaligus kesal bercampur di rona mukanya. Ia masih belum percaya dengan keadaan di hadapannya. Hujan yang entah sejak kapan tiba-tiba turun menggantikan sinar mentari yang tidak sampai setengah jam yang lalu masih gagah menantangnya.

"Hujan?!"

Gadis itu tahu, mengumpat tidak akan memberhentikan hujan yang entah kenapa semakin bertambah deras saja. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Ingin pulang?" tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki yang terlihat sepantaran dengannya menyapanya. Gadis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, selain karena masih merasa kesal dengan situasi yang ia hadapi, ia juga masih memegang teguh pesan orang tuanya sejak ia kecil dulu, 'jangan pernah bicara dengan orang asing yang belum di kenal'.

"Gunakan ini" meski tidak di respon dengan sepantasnya, laki-laki itu malah menyodorkan sebuah payung ke arahnya.

"Eh, ehm..tidak usah.." tolak gadis itu.

"Tidak apa, kau membutuhkannya." ujar laki-laki itu lagi.

Gadis itu memandangi payung yang di ada di hadapannya. Ia memang membutuhkan payung itu.

"Ambil." perintahnya laki-laki itu seolah bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran gadis tersebut.

"Gimana cara balikinnya?"

"Hn? Aku selalu disini setiap pulang sekolah."

"Oh, baiklah, aku pinjem dulu ya payungnya..." laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk sambil menyerahkan payung yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Gadis itu tersenyum ramah untuk pertama kalinya, lalu ia mulai berjalan menembus hujan.

"Tunggu, namamu siapa?" tanya gadis itu setelah berhenti tiba-tiba dan kembali menoleh ke belakang menatap si penolong.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Aku Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

.

Konoha, 2 maret 2009

Sejak hari itu, intensitas pertemuan antara Sakura dan Sasuke terus berlanjut. Sepulang sekolah mereka selalu janjian untuk bertemu di kafe. Ada banyak hal yang membuat Sakura merasa cocok mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Meski baru saling mengenal, tapi rasanya mereka sudah begitu akrab. Apalagi yang menguasai obrolan pasti Sakura, karena Sasuke akan diam dan menyimak, kadang ia balas dengan anggukan atau gumamannya. Canda dan tawa selalu mengiringi obrolan mereka berdua. Mereka benar-benar larut dalam kedekatan yang di awali secara tiba-tiba itu.

Sakura menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Hujan turun lagi kali ini, dan ia masih terjebak di teras sekolahnya. Ia melihat jam tangannya, resah. Ia tahu, Sasuke pasti telah menunggunya di kafe.

"Tidak bawa payung lagi?" Sakura mendongak dan setengah tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn, ini aku. Ada apa? Kau terpesona denganku hingga melongo kaget seperti itu?" goda Sasuke jahil.

"Ihh, apaan sih.." cibir Sakura, meski ia tidak memungkiri juga bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya ini, mempunyai wajah yang tampan.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Ayo pulang,"

"Sasuke kenapa bisa di sini?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Mereka berdua mulai berjalan di bawah hujan.

"Firasat." jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Firasat apa?"

"Kau pasti tidak akan bawa payung, ini sudah musim hujan. Aku tau kau tidak sedia payung sebelum hujan"

"Bawa payung itu ribet, aku heran deh sama Sasuke padahal kau cowok tapi selalu sedia payung,"

"Lebih baik berat bawa payung daripada ke hujanan,"

"Paling juga cuma kena flu kan kalo kehujanan,"

"Kalo begitu setiap hujan, aku akan menjemputmu." ujar Sasuke spontan, yang tanpa disadari membuat semburat merah jambu di pipi Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Konoha, 3 mei 2009

Hari ini hujan lagi, padahal Sakura dan Sasuke telah berjanji untuk menghabiskan hari minggu mereka dengan berjalan-jalan berdua. Tapi hujan yang dengan teganya menahan mereka, membuat mereka berdua akhirnya memilih untuk menjalani sisa hari ini dengan hanya duduk mengobrol di kafe.

"Sasuke, aku baru mengenalmu tiga bulan tapi rasanya sudah seperti tiga tahun," celetuk Sakura. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar itu, ia selalu suka bila melihat tawa menghiasi wajah manis Sakura.

"Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya, aku enggak gampang deket lho sama orang yang baru pertama kali aku kenal. Tapi pas aku ngobrol sama Sasuke, rasanya beda.." lanjut Sakura lagi.

"Beda?"

"Enggak tahu juga sih, yang jelas beda aja, rasanya nyaman"

"Aku suka jika kamu tertawa, rasanya bahagia," pujian dari Sasuke membuat Sakura ingin melayang rasanya.

"Kenapa ya hari ini harus hujan? kita jadi enggak bisa jalan deh" ujar Sakura sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, memperhatikan rintik-rintik air yang terus menderas.

"Kau tidak suka hujan?"

"Kalo hujan air enggak, tapi kalau ada hujan duit, aku suka deh pasti" Sasuke hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan polos Sakura, reflek ia mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Sasuke, berantakan nih.." protes Sakura sambil merapikan rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Hn. Kalo aku suka hujan,"

"Oh ya, kenapa ?"

"..."

"Sasuke keapa diam?"

"..."

"Sasuke!"

"Kau berisik juga ya Sakura,"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, membuat Sasuke terkekeh geli. "Aku ingin tau tentang Sasuke, selama ini cuman aku yang cerita,"

Sasuke memang telah menjadi pendengar sekaligus tong sampah yang baik bagi Sakura. Mulai dari mantan pacar, sekolah, rumah hingga artis-artis idolanya, pernah Sakura ceritakan pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku sudah pernah bilang, aku suka basket, suka main gitar, suka..."

"Suka nonton bola, suka baca komik, suka pelajaran fisika, tulisan kamu kaya cakar ayam, dan kamu punya sahabat namanya Naruto" potong Sakura cepat.

"Hn, Sakura kau hafal,"

"Setiap aku tanya, kau jawabnya gitu terus."

Sasuke menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum, ia menyentuh dagu Sakura dengan jari-jarinya, untuk beberapa detik mereka menjadi saling bertatap-tatapan.

"Kadang kau enggak perlu ngupas sesuatu terlalu dalam, karena saat kau menemukan isinya enggak sesuai sama apa yang kau mau, yang kau dapetin cuma rasa menyesal dan waktu yang terbuang sia-sia"

Rasanya sedikit sulit bagi Sakura mencerna kata-kata itu. Tatapan mata Sasuke yang sayu namun teduh telah membuat jantungnya berdetak beribu-ribu kali lebih cepat.

"_Go-gomen,_" ujar Sasuke yang baru sadar, dengan posisi tangannya yang masih menyentuh dagu Sakura. Sakura hanya menggeleng, ia masih mencoba menetralkan desiran darahnya yang mengalir lebih cepat.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah lain. Melihat Sakura tadi, membuat sudut-sudut tubuhnya bagai di penuhi rasa bahagia yang selama ini belum pernah ia rasakan. Rasa yang mengikat hatinya, dan membuatnya ingin selalu melihat tawa Sakura yang menentramkan.

Entah kenapa, rasa kikuk langsung menyeruak di tengah-tengah mereka. Sasuke memilih untuk mengetuk-ngetukkan jari jemarinya di atas meja. Sementara Sakura memilih untuk bersenandung kecil.

"Saku.."

"Sasu.."

Dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan mereka sama-sama menoleh dan memanggil satu sama lain.

Sakura dan Sasuke tertawa sendiri menyadari tingkah mereka.

"Kau dul..."

"Sasuke, kamu mimisan.." sela Sakura langsung mengangsurkan tisu ke arah Sasuke.

Aliran darah kental turun perlahan dari kedua lubang hidung Sasuke, membuat Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Sasuke apa kau sakit?" Sasuke hanya menggeleng, ia masih mencoba untuk menghentikan laju darahnya.

Sakura merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke, ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kening Sasuke. "Badan mu panas"

"Tidak apa-apa." ujar Sasuke meyakinkan, meski darah itu belum juga berhenti mengalir.

.

.

.

.

Konoha, 15 mei 2009

Setengah berlari, langkah kaki Sakura terburu-buru. Gara-gara ada tambahan pelajaran, ia jadi sedikit terlambat untuk menemui Sasuke hari ini. Baru ia sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya, sebuah mobil jazz berwarna merah berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Sakura kan?" tanya pengemudi mobil tersebut.

"Iya, siapa?"

"Naruto, temennya Sasuke.."

"Ada apa?"

"Ada urusan penting, Sakura-_chan _harus ikut. Ayo naik mobil." perasaan tidak enak langsung menyerang tepat mengenai saraf Sakura. Ia merasa telah terjadi suatu hal buruk pada Sasuke. Tanpa bertanya lagi ia langsung naik ke mobilnya Naruto dan membiarkan Naruto membawanya ke tempat, yang mungkin saja ada Sasuke yang sedang menunggunya.

Rasa tidak enak itu semakin menyiksa, ketika Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah Rumah sakit. Tidak ingin banyak mengira-ngira, Sakura pasrah mengikuti langkah Naruto menyusuri koridor-koridor rumah sakit yang kali ini terasa begitu panjang.

Naruto berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan, ia menatap Sakura lirih. "Apapun yang Sakura-_chan_ lihat di dalam, harus kuat ya.". Sakura hanya mengangguk, langkahnya terasa berat dan hatinya merasa takut ketika Naruto mulai membuka pintu tersebut.

"Sasuke .." sesosok tubuh lemah dengan berbagai macam selang yang terpasang di tubuhnya itu, menoleh ke arah Sakura, tidak seperti biasanya Sasuke memasang wajah tersenyum tipis berbeda jauh dengan wajah datarnya. Sakura merasa terpaku di tempatnya, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya, meraih tangannya dan menggandengnya mendekati ranjang Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke nanar. Rasanya baru kemarin laki-laki itu menemani harinya. Ingin rasanya Sakura bertanya, tapi suaranya tercekat, entah hilang kemana.

"Leukimia stadium akhir.." ujar Naruto seolah bisa membaca apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sakura. Membuat Sakura merasa di jatuhkan ke jurang terdalam mendengarnya.

"Naruto, aku ingin berdua dengan Sakura," desah Sasuke pelan, Naruto mengangguk sekilas, kemudian ia keluar dari kamar itu. Sakura menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tak pernah cerita?" tanya Sakura akhirnya, mampu bersuara.

"Aku..enggak mau.. bikin kecewa,""

"Harusnya kau bilang, aku selalu cerita semua tentang aku ke kau Sasuke,"

"_Gomen_.."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafin. Sasuke harus cepet sembuh ya, agar bisa ke kafe lagi berdua, kalo sakit, tidak ada lagi yang akan menjemputku waktu hujan, pokoknya harus sembuh.." tanpa Sakura mau, air matanya mulai menetes perlahan.

"Jangan..menangis.." ujar Sasuke sambil berusaha mengangkat tangannya yang lemah untuk menghapus air mata Sakura.

Sakura menunduk, ia benar-benar tidak sampai hati melihat kondisi Sasuke seperti ini. Ada rasa takut kehilangan yang menyeruak dalam hatinya dan menguasai jiwanya sekarang.

"Aku..mencintaimu" ucap Sasuke pelan. Sakura menatap Sasuke, ia tahu ada ketulusan disana.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Jadi Sasuke tidak boleh ninggalin aku.." meski kata-kata 'leukimia stadium akhir' yang Naruto ucapkan tadi masih terasa terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sakura, tetap saja Sakura ingin meyakinkan hatinya untuk berkata demikian.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, meski tipis, tapi tetap senyumnya yang mampu menyejukkan hati. Membuat batin Sakura semakin miris.

"Sakura apa kau tau kenapa aku suka hujan?"

"Kenapa?

"Ka-karena hujan yang telah mempertemukan kita. Hu-hujan me-menyimpan ce...cerita kita..." ujar Sasuke dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan kata yang di ucapkan satu-satu. Detik itu juga tangis Sakura semakin menderas, diikuti dengan hujan yang kembali membasahi bumi.

.

.

.

.

Konoha, 25 agustus 2010

Sakura masih terus berputar di tempatnya, meski hujan benar-benar telah membuat dirinya basah kuyup. Ia tidak peduli, ia ingin mengenang Sasuke. Seperti yang Sasuke bilang, hujan menyimpan cerita mereka berdua. Dan saat ini, untuk sejenak, Sakura ingin mengenangnya.

Sasuke koma setelah itu, dan seminggu kemudian, ia meninggalkan Sakura menuju keabadiannya yang sejati. Ada saat-saat dimana Sakura benar-benar terpuruk setelah itu. Tapi kini, ia hanya ingin mengingat Sasuke dengan senyumnya, seperti saat ini.

Setelah merasa cukup, Sakura berhenti dan melihat sekelilingnya. Sakura masih saja malas bila harus membawa payung. Meski ia tahu, Sasuke tidak akan datang lagi untuk menawarkannya payung dan menemaninya berjalan menembus hujan. Tapi ada alasan lain di balik itu. Sakura yakin, sejauh apapun jarak mereka saat ini. Sasuke pasti akan selalu bersamanya.

Dan untuk itu semua, Sakura tahu pasti, Sasuke dan hujan, sesuatu yang tidak akan dapat ia pisahkan. Sasuke dan hujan, adalah bagian keping hidupnya yang indah sekaligus pedih. Sasuke dan hujan, adalah waktu yang akan ia kenang suatu saat nanti. Sasuke dan hujan, adalah ia dan kisahnya.

"Kau dan hujan, selalu membuat aku bahagia.." bisik Sakura, sambil berjalan di antara rinai-rinai hujan, di antara rintik-rintik yang mengabadikan sejuta kenangannya bersama Sasuke.

.

.

.  
**_FIN_**_._

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Ada yang pernah baca di blog seseorang? Mungkin waktu itu pernah ke hapus atau sudah lama hilang, terus aku repost di sini hehe.

Review Please.


End file.
